


Eddie's Crush

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, like real kissing yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Prompt: Eddie telling the losers he has a crush on someone but won't say who. Richie gets really annoyed at Eddie for not telling him when he is his best friend, then of course Eddie has a breakdown and tells Richie that his crush is on the trashmouth himself and they have a moment where Richie is finally allowed to tell Eddie that he likes him too and it gets cute and fluffy thank you





	Eddie's Crush

It was a lazy afternoon during a long weekend. The seven kids were hanging out in Bill’s garage. Ben and Mike were trying to get a TV with a VHS player they found on the side of the road to work so they could watch a movie without bothering Bill’s parents. Eddie, Beverly, and Richie were sitting on the ground playing a card game while Stan and Bill relaxed on the couch watching.

“Hitting the TV is not going to make it work, Mike,” Ben said bossily.

“Maybe not, but it makes me feel better,” Mike grumbled hitting the TV again.

“Do you have a crush on anyone, Eddie?” Beverly said out of nowhere. She put down her cards and said “BLACKJACK!” Eddie looked at her in slight alarm. One because of her first question and two because he hated losing. He threw down his cards in frustration not meeting anyone’s eyes. He did, in fact, have a crush on someone, but he was not about to tell the losers.

Richie laughed gathering the cards to reshuffle, “He doesn’t.”

“How d-d-do you know?” Bill asked amused from the couch.

“We are best friends, he would tell me,” Richie said with complete confidence.

Eddie stayed silent looking at the ground. He was trying to prevent his breathing from hitching, his obvious tell when he was hiding something or stressed out, but could not calm himself down. He reached for his aspirator and Richie gaped at him. 

“You do have a crush on someone,” Richie said in surprise. “Who is it?”

“No, I don’t and even if I did, it is none of your fucking business,” Eddie said defensively. He met Richie’s eyes determinedly but recoiled a little from the thunderous stare Richie was giving.

Richie, usually good about keeping his emotions in check, bit out harshly, “What do you mean? We tell each other everything.”

“Leave it alone.” Stan mumbled irritably, “If he doesn’t want to say, don’t make him.”

Richie ignored Stan, “Who is it Eds?”

“Don’t call me –”

“It’s Beverly isn’t it!” Richie interrupted.

“No of course not!” Eddie yelled.

“Ouch Eddie.” Beverly put her hand to her heart mockingly.

Eddie looked at Beverly in horror. “Not that you aren’t wonderful, Bev. I love you. But not like that. I just…ok I am shutting up now.” Eddie pulled his knees into his chest and hid his face behind his hands. He could feel his face burning from embarrassment. He felt someone take a hold of his wrists to bring his hands down. It was Richie and his expression was a lot kinder.

“It’s alright Eddie. If you like Greta, we will forgive you. Just know, she is always chewing gum which means if you make out, you’ll be swallowing it back.” Richie’s eyes twinkled with mirth and Eddie turned even redder, gagging.

“It isn’t Greta. Oh my god, I hate her.” Eddie was very aware of Richie's close proximity to him. The feel of Richie’s rough hands around his wrists was so distracting. He needed to get away right now.

“I need water,” He yanked his hands away from Richie, shot up and out of the room.

He heard a quick, “Oh no you don’t!” From behind him but kept walking into the house. 

When he got to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, turned on the faucet, and poured a huge glass of water.

“Eddie you HAVE to tell me who it is,” Richie demanded. 

“Richie, fuck off.” Eddie said before drinking the water. He was downing it so quickly that it was overflowing past his mouth. He pulled the glass away, wiping the water from his lips.

Eddie looked at Richie who had a strange expression on his face. As if he was nervous about something. Richie never got nervous; he was the most confident guy Eddie knew.

“You will make fun of me,” Eddie whispered. _Or hate me._ He thought.

“No, I won’t!” Richie said exasperatedly.

 Eddie placed the glass on the counter slowly, a frown forming on his face, “Why do you care so much?”

“I just do.” Richie deflected easily, “I am your best friend and I don’t know something big like this about you.” 

“I…I…” Eddie could feel a panic attack coming on.

“Tell me who it is tell me who it is tell me who it is tell me who it is tell me –”

“JESUS FUCK. TRASHMOUTH, I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU.” Eddie blurted out before he could stop himself. He put a hand to his mouth in disbelief. His face began to heat up again dangerously, which meant he was red in the face to his very roots.

“Me?” Richie said quietly.

Eddie’s eyes were the size of balloons. “Of course it is you! How can you be so dense? You literally do better in school than I do. But apparently, that doesn’t matter because on reading your best friend you are completely dense.” Eddie said this all very quickly.

“Eddie I - " 

Taking a quick breath to continue his borderline mental breakdown, “How could I not have a fucking crush on the one person in the world I would do anything for? How about the fact that you have eyes that are gorgeous and hair I think about running my hands in every fucking day? And let’s not forget that you make me laugh harder and longer than any human on earth, even if half the time you are being a dick.” He paused to catch his breath, staring at the boy with contempt.

“This is great because…”

“Great is it?! So now you have something to hold over me. Well here is some more: I wake up thinking about you and go to sleep thinking about you. In all my classes I basically only think about you when I should be fucking studying.”

“Let me just say that – ”

“I am sure you now don’t want to talk to me anymore.” Eddie shouted feeling tears coming on.

“Eddie shut the fucking up for one second and let me – ” 

“Don’t tell me to shut the fuck up you mother fucking ass–” Eddie felt lips hit his own, effectively silencing his tirade. Eddie’s eyes were wide as Richie placed both his hands on either side of Eddie’s face. It was as if Richie feared Eddie would pull away, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. Then the lips were gone as quickly as they had come.

“–hole.” Eddie finished lamely.

Richie kept his hands on Eddie’s face looking at him. Deeply staring at the smaller boy as if he would break.

“Eddie, I have the biggest fucking crush on you.” Richie was squeezing Eddie’s face so hard that he had to grab the boy’s wrists to get him to loosen his grip. Eddie lowered Richie’s hands to his sides, but the boy grabbed his hands to ground them.

Eddie looked at their held hands confused, “You do?” Eddie said flabbergasted. “You never said anything.”

“Well, you never let me get a word in.” Richie said sarcastically. He knew very well that it was him who never let anyone speak.

Eddie opened his mouth to protest exactly this but Richie cut him off, pressing his lips to him and silencing him again. Eddie gasped. His lips nudged Eddie, his tongue darted out to slowly run along his bottom lip and Eddie sighed softly. Eddie felt heat pool in his lower belly at his gentle caress and couldn’t help his lips opening just a fraction. This seemed to ignite something in Richie who opened his mouth and tentatively touched his tongue to Eddie’s. Richie stopped holding Eddie’s hands and moved to place them on Eddie’s hips. Eddie felt his knees tremble, letting his own hands grip Richie’s forearms.

Their kiss stayed soft and gentle and yet the heat intensified in Eddie’s belly. Eddie opened his mouth further, pushing his tongue along his and lifted his hands to touch Richie’s hair. His dark curly locks were soft, just like he imagined. Richie growled into him and then the kisses were fierce and demanding. His grip on Eddie’s waist tightened like he was an anchor to this world. Richie pushed Eddie into the counter, claiming his mouth as his own. Eddie could not believe how forceful Richie was being, but it made his heart pound.

Eddie shifted against the counter when he felt his back hit something. There was a shattering noise that made the boys jump apart.

“Oh shit!” Eddie cried. The glass he had drunk out of smashed on the ground. Richie ran to get a broom.

“Guys! TV works!” Eddie heard Bill shout into the house.

“Be right there! Broke a glass. Sorry, Bill.” Eddie began picking up pieces of the glass carefully.

“That’s fine, j-j-just clean it up. No r-r-roughhousing losers.” Bill yelled back.

Eddie’s cheeks blazed at this and Richie walked in with the broom. His smirk could not be bigger.

“Shut up.” Eddie hissed.

“I didn’t say a word, Eddie, my love.” Richie cooed stupidly.

“Oh my god, why are you like this.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“God made me as I am.” Richie laughed.

The boys cleaned up the mess and before going back into the garage, Richie kissed Eddie’s forehead. 

“Are you going to tell them about your crush?” Richie asked grinning.

“I’ll tell them if you tell them your crush.” Eddie shot back.

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love prompts! And am trying to get through ones that inspire me immediately! But also ones that like to give me writer's block! It is a fun balance. 
> 
> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
